The Fall
by Lati08
Summary: On her 23 birthday,Lacy, believes that her life is taking a turn for the worst. But everything changes when she gets the unreleased dvd of the new season of her favorite show and ends up being thrown into the middle of Sam and Dean's hunts. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So, this is like a spur of the moment thing I started just because I love Supernatural so much. I was so excited when I found out they're going to have another season and it got me thinking that I could make this story a long term one. So here you go.**

It has taken me two hours to get ready for my birthday party, and I didn't even want to go. It was being thrown by my cousin, at a club she rented out for the night. Today's my twenty-third birthday, and since I hadn't had a sweet sixteen party when I was younger, everyone in the family (and my friends) decided to go crazy over this one.

Everyone except for me.

Sure, through a party and I'll be the first person on the dance floor, but lately I haven't been in the mood.

A few days ago, I had a fight with my mother, about my wanting to take a break from medical school. I'd been working hard for years and I wanted to take a break, and actually figure out if I wanted to be a doctor. But obviously my mother disagreed, like I expected her to, I would think something was wrong if she wasn't.

My father, who always remained calm, just about went supernova on me, when he heard about how I rejected one of his colleagues' sons. The guy was twenty nine and we were alright for a while but after only a month of dating, he wanted me to marry him, and when I asked him why he said that our families coming together would benefit us financially.

I immediately threw the ring back in his face, un-classy I know, but nobody makes me sound like a charity case, I can take care of myself. Unfortunately, my father didn't see it this way, and he ordered me to apologize, but I refused, and two days later the ring I threw in his face, showed up in my mail, along with a note saying: I forgive you.

Instead of answering his calls that day I decided to wait until I saw him at my party to set him straight.

I made sure to put the ring and my phone in my dress pocket, and to readjust the headpiece shaped like a crown at the side of my head, before I went out the door and into my car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**When I arrived at the club, the first thing I noticed was Damien's, the guy that asked me to marry him, car. Which was perfect because the first thing I wanted to do was see him at my birthday party………..NOT.**_

_**I tentatively walked to the entrance of the club, and after letting the hired security know that I was the birthday girl, I walked through the doors, and was met with a loud happy birthday.**_

_**The party was in full swing with the song, say aah by trey songz, being played by the DJ. **_

_**I was greeted by many, hugged my most, and kissed on the cheek by others. **_

_**I could see Damien coming towards me from the other side of the room, and I immediately went straight onto the dance floor, somewhere I know he wouldn't follow me to. He had two left feet and the love of music just didn't click with him.**_

_**After thirty minutes of dancing, my heels suddenly felt smaller and I went to grab a drink from the bartender, and after grabbing myself a beer, I went outside for some fresh air, making sure that nobody saw me.**_

_**I stood in the back alley of the club, and listened to the beat of the music.**_

_**I took many deep breaths, before someone interrupted me.**_

"_**Happy Birthday, Lacy." I heard a soft manly voice say.**_

_**I turned towards the person and saw a man with a long black coat and an old-style, hat on top of his head. He had graying hair, but his facial features showed that he was young.**_

_**He was holding a small wrapped box out to me.**_

_**I politely took it out of his arms.**_

"_**Thank you sir, u-um I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked.**_

_**I certainly never forget a face, and I'm pretty sure I've never met him.**_

"_**No, but you that's ok, all that matters is that I know you." He replied.**_

_**He began freaking me out, and I think it showed on my face, because he took a few steps back and raised his hands in a calming manner.**_

"_**I'm not going to hurt you." He said.**_

_**And then a powerful gust of wind came by that made me drop the box. I bent down to pick it up, but when I looked back up he was gone.**_

_**I brushed the weird feeling of foreboding off and began to unwrap the present, while trying to balance my beer at the same time. **_

_**When I opened it I gasped in shock.**_

_**It was the new season of supernatural on DVD.**_

_**But it didn't make any sense, the season isn't even close to being finished yet, they hadn't even began shooting a few of the episodes.**_

_**As I was thinking about this, I couldn't help but notice how queasy I was feeling. I leaned back against the back wall, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I felt even worse and then suddenly I was falling.**_

_**I could still see the wall of the club, but it was like I was being sucked into the wall. I dropped my beer, reached my hand out, and screamed, but it was too late.**_

_**As I landed on a grassy floor, the image of the distant club was replaced by two bleeding guys, pointing guns and gaping at me.**_

_**A screeching sound came from behind me, and I whipped my head around, and saw a very pale woman wearing a ripped white dress. As I slowly stood up, she came closer and raised a large butchers' knife.**_

_**I was clutching the DVD as I slowly backed up but stopped when I remembered that there were two guys pointing guns behind me.**_

_**I waited two seconds before I jerked myself to the right and out the way.**_

"_**SHOOT HER!!" I yelled to them.**_

_**And they did just that.**_

_**She disappeared but reappeared behind Sam, and knocked him down.**_

_**My eyes widened in shock as she attacked the two of them, and I went looking for the grave.**_

_**They had already started it, but they were obviously interrupted.**_

_**I quickly jumped down into the grave, grabbed a shovel, and began digging quickly.**_

_**I finished just in time to hear Dean scream Sam's name.**_

_**It took three hard tugs for me to open the casket and when I did I immediately covered my nose in revulsion.**_

_**The rotting smell almost made me stop, but I kept going and poured the salt and gasoline I found.**_

_**I threw the lighter in and watched as it went up in flames.**_

_**I backed up a little and listened to the loud high pitched scream of the ghost.**_

_**It was quiet for a while, and I was too scared to say anything.**_

"_**Hey Sammy, you ok?" I heard Dean ask quietly.**_

"_**Yeah, you?" Sam asked.**_

"_**Fine, hey where's that-**_

"_**Look down there." Sam said interrupting him.**_

_**I reluctantly looked up and saw them staring down at me and the burning corpse in shock.**_

_**We stayed silent for a while until we noticed that the fire started getting closer to me.**_

"_**Oh- here give me your hand" Sam said as he and Dean bent down lower.**_

_**I reached up and placed my hands in theirs, mine looking extra small in comparison to theirs.**_

_**They hauled me up and when we got up I stood straight and brushed the dirt off of my black dress.**_

_**They stared at me in suspicion, and I smiled back.**_

_**I stuck my hand out.**_

"_**Hey, I'm Lacy" I said brightly. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm Lacy." I said with my hand out.

It looked like Dean was going to shake my hand, but instead he splashed a liquid on my face.

I remained calm, and slowly wiped it off my face.

There was no need to cause anymore confusion.

"I'm not a demon." I said.

"Are you an angel?" Sam asked.

"No." I answered.

We remained silent.

"So WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled, and pointed down to the still burning corpse."A salt and burn?" I asked sheepishly.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS,HOW DID YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?" He screamed again.

I winced in pain.

"T.V." I said.

"What T.V. show taught you how to do that?" Sam asked calmly.

Dean really could learn something from his younger brother.

"Supernatural." I said simply as I began wringing water out of my hair.

"Never heard of it." Dean said calming down.

"I'd be worried if you did, 'cause you two are in it." I said.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

I moved slowly, so they wouldn't think I was trying to escape, and went over to where I dropped the DVD.

I bent down to pick it up, and handed it over to Sam.

He and Dean stared at the cover, until Dean snatched it out of his hands and began reading the back.

"No…. No I don't believe it." Dean said.

"Believe it, because where I come from, there are hoards of people that watch this, and a handful that know it by heart." I said.

"So… what are you, I mean you literally came out of nowhere." Sam said.

"I'm human, and I kind of just….. Fell in here." I said.

"What do you mean you fell?" Dean asked.

I explained to them how I left the party, and about the man that came up to me, and handed me the present.

"Damn, demons." Dean said angrily.

"I don't think it was a demon, I mean they would have probably killed you." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What kind of demon gives me the unreleased new season of….. Well you guys." I said.

"Wait, this DVD, the DVD I'm holding in my hand, shows what happens during the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"That's Right" I said.

Dean and Sam shared a quick look.

"Let's go." Sam said as he and Dean began picking up their weapons, and finishing off the corpse.

"Where? I kinda have to find out how to get home." I said.

"First things first. We gotta watch this thing so we know what to look out for. Then we'll start looking for a way to send you home." Dean said.

I nodded and began following them to their car, ignoring the tug of my heels digging into the grass.

I could see them looking back at me when they thought I wasn't looking, and I couldn't blame them.

My brown hair was disheveled, the small crown I had put on the side of my head was ready to fall off , and I was covered head to toe in mud. Not to mention I just managed to fall through a dimensional portal, and into another universe. Oh and I basically just handed over the answer to all of their supernatural problems.

Yeah. I'd be staring at me too.

When we arrived at the Impala, I let out an involuntary and Dean looked at me, in question.

"Sorry fan girl moment, I love your car." I said blushing.

Dean looked back and forth between me and his car for a few seconds before opening the back seat door for me.

I mumbled a thank you and he shut the door behind me.

Dean started the car, and I shivered at the sound of the engine. It was way different in real life.

"So exactly how much do these DVD's show?" Sam asked once we were all situated, and the car was driving down the road.

I hesitated before answering.

"Everything, except for your… bare minimums during….um-special moments." I replied slowly.

Dean let out a laugh and I could tell Sam was blushing from the red on the back of his neck.

They occasionally looked at me through the rearview mirror, making sure I was okay.

I had a headache, and I think I was feeling a little tipsy from the beer I drank earlier.

My eyes were drooping but I was determined to stay awake.

"You ok, Lacy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the shock is getting to me, sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, you've got every right, to feel what you're feeling." Sam said to me.

I nodded, and noticed that I began to feel dizzy.

Before I knew it, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of Dean and Sam arguing.

I squinted against the light from the lamp, next to the bed I was laying on.

One of them must have carried me in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They both looked over to me, and I winced against the onslaught of the Winchester glare.

They immediately stopped glaring though.

"Sammy here lost the DVD." Dean explained as he began glaring at his brother again.

"I already told you it disappeared, and this one showed up instead" He said with a slightly raised voice, while waving another DVD in the air.

"DVD's don't just disappear!" Dean yelled.

"Well this one DID!" Sam yelled back.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" They both screamed at me.

"Maybe the demon took it back, and left that one." I replied calmly.

"Not possible, we're professionals nothing gets past us." Dean snapped.

"Obviously something did" I snapped back as I stood up.

Dean remained tight-lipped while Sam bit back a laugh.

"If the demon can transport me into another universe, I'm sure it can slip a little DVD away from you without anyone noticing." I said.

Dean sighed and sat down on the other bed.

"So what season is that one?" I asked Sam.

"Uh- season one, and I think it's yours." Sam replied.

"What?" I said confused.

"It has your name on it." He replied handing it to me.

I looked at the back and saw my messy cursive spelling out my name."Oh great, now we know the demon's been watching me, damn thing knows where I live." I said while making my angry face.

Dean and Sam chuckled.

"What?" I asked angrily.

What was so funny about having a demon stalker?

"It's just- uh your nose scrunches up when your angry." Dean said."Yeah, it's-it's kind of cute." Sam said after him.

A long awkward silence followed.

"Right….. So you guys wanna see yourselves on TV or not?" I asked while waving the DVD in the air.

They both nodded and Sam set up the DVD player in front of the TV.

"Hey guys do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." Dean said.

"And- um can I borrow something to wear too?" I asked sheepishly.

Dean smiled and got me a large black shirt and a pair of boxers out of his duffel bag.

"Here you go, and there's a towel you can use in there." He said as he handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I locked the bathroom behind me, something I always did even if I was home alone.

I stripped my clothing and turned on the water. When it became warm I stepped in and scrubbed the dirt off of my body, and I was done, for a while I just stood there, letting the water run down my back, working out the kinks.

I got out eventually, remembering that their hot water could run out.

After wiping myself down with a towel, and putting Dean's clothes on I wiped off the steam from the mirror, and stared at myself.

I looked more tired than I felt, and I couldn't help but wonder what Dean and Sam said about me while I was in the shower. I waited a few moments before exiting the bathroom with my dirty clothes in my hands.

I was greeted with sight of Dean sitting on the bed in front of the TV reading the descriptions of the episodes, with Sam gone.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Dean.

"Went to get food." He said and motioned for me to put my clothes in a plastic bag on the floor.

I sat down next to him after I put my clothes away.

"So what do you think?" I asked after a few moments.

He sighed before answering.

"I don't really know what to think." He said before putting it down.I made a noise of agreement before leaning back on my elbows.

"So did you really watch it-me-uh us?" He asked confused.

"Yup, every Thursday night at Nine." I answered after giggling.

"This is some crazy shit." He said before leaning back and laying down next to me."I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"For everything.. And for dropping in unexpectedly." I answered.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

After a few moments he asked another question.

"So you remember stuff about the show?" He asked.

"Just enough to make me dangerous" I said quoting him with a wink.

He chuckled before sitting up.

"How do you get rid of a demon?" He asked.

I sat up along side him.

"Trap it in a devil's trap and exorcise it with the Rituale Romanum, or stab 'em with Ruby's knife." I answered.

"Vampire?" He asked

"Slice it's head off." I answered

"How do you weaken 'em?" He asked

"Dead Man's Blood." I answered.

"Wendigo?"

"Set it on fire." "Werewolf?" "Silver bullet to the heart."

"Who's Samuel Colt?""Invented the Colt gun, it can kill anything."

"Shtriga?""Drive cold iron through it's heart while it's feeding." I answered with a smile.

He whistled.

And at that moment Sam came in, struggling to carry four bags and a six pack of beer.


End file.
